Black Luster Duellist Vol1
by Izzy129
Summary: Some people like Jaden are born great. Some like Yugi Moto and Yusei Fudo are destined for greatness. Some like Adrian Sexton have greatness thrust on them.(AU/OC/Isekai)
1. Day 1

It was a sunny morning in the town. Slumbering in bed was a plain-looking teenage boy with fair complexion and dark crimson hair.

This boy was named Adrian Sexton. He slept soundly with no worry in the world. The Bustle of the city was not too noisy.

That was until his clock alarm went off.

Adrian Yawned and stretched his arms. Bringing the hand that was closest to the clock slamming down upon it. Rubbing his eyes with his other hand let out a grumble "Another day in my boring life".

Getting out of his bed. Adrian waltzed over to his computer and switched it on. Wanting to check the news about the Yu-Gi-OH Duel Monsters card game. He wanted to know when the newest expansion would be released. Upon his computer booting up he went and googled 'Duel Monsters latest news'.

Adrian let out a sigh "Let's see if Konami made any changes to the game since link monsters". Expecting the official Konami site to pop up first in the search.

What he got was something he didn't expect at all.

'KIBACORP's 10th anniversary duel tournament starting next week'

Adrian sat there in a minute of stunned silence.

"Wait a minute if kiba's company showed up"Muttering under his breath "Does that mean what I think this means?". It was then it instantly hit him like a train coming at him carrying a boxcar full of excitement and terror.

He was somehow teleported into the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe. On one hand he was excited by the fact he now has a golden opportunity to meet the cannon cast in person. However One the other hand.

It meant the shadow games from the franchise were now a real thing. If Adrian was forced into a shadow game and lost.

Not only he would lose the duel. He would lose his life.

The prospect of such an outcome made Adrian Gulp. Looking at the date it said January the first two-thousand and twelve. Which gave him a very good idea of what era he could be in.

With a clam voice and look of difference "Fuck my life I'm in the GX era" was all that came out of Adrian's mouth. He had one question though did he still have his families collection.

Getting up from his computer he looked over to two medium-sized boxes, both holding a thousand cards each over half of which were given to him by his sister who was trying to get ride of most of her excess cards. Some of the rarer cards in his collection Adrian bought with his own money. Such as his set of exodia cards or his master peace cards.

Putting his hands on both the lock and the lid. 'I hope that all my cards are alright' was the main thought racing through Adrian's mind. With one swift motion. He opened the box with all of his extra deck and pendulum cards that were collected so far.

His Brown Gaze scanned the contents he could see that all of his fusion, XYZ, Synchro, Link and his pendulum monsters were intact. Which he could assume his more normal cards were also intact.

"Thank Goodness" was all that came out of Adian's mouth.

Rushing around his room taking out and putting one whatever clothes fit him. Adrian motioned a shrug "I'll take a shower when I get back" Walking out into the main living quarter's and get some breakfast before he can go looking for answers.

Maybe Pegasus or kiba would be able to help him.

Or was Pegasus surname Crawford? He didn't know whether the cannon casts Japanese or English name's applied.

"Would they even believe me though?" Was the only question that came out of Adrian's Mouth.

First of all he needed to get a new source of income and find a payphone.

Outside at a Nearby Cafe.

Sitting at a table in a café. Adrian had ordered a simple cooked breakfast and some hot chocolate. 'Don't want to take any chance's I might end up shitting myself to death' was the only thought on his mind.

Why was it that only Adrian himself came to this world and not his loved ones. Who or what brought him here he did not know yet.

Absent mindedly he was slowly eating his food in deep thought. Thinking about how he could get into contact with either of them. Of course since after the battle city and duellist kingdom arc's Pegasus had become more jovial. Which meant he was more sociable now. Plus he and seto kiba had dealt with abnormal things like this before.

It still came down to that there was a small possibility that neither would believe him. Swallowing the food in his mouth "Now how do I get into contact with them?" was the only thing that came out of Adrian's mouth. That was until.

"Excuse me, sir mind if I sit here?"

It was then he stopped eating to redirect his focus to the voice that called out to him. Before him was a young person while black hair and brown eyes. The persons attire made it difficult for Adrian to tell if this person was a boy or a girl.

"Um,Sure" was all that came out of Adrian's confused mouth.

The youth pulled out a chair and sat down on it. After a slight awkward silence the person sitting next to him spoke up.

"I'm waiting for a friend to sign me up for the duel academy entrance exams".

Initially Adrian didn't pay much heed to what sounded like a females voice. But when she said the word's 'Duel Academy' it was then he got an idea.

Why Doesn't he sign up as well? On once hand he did run the risk of his secret being discovered. On the other hand he could get an education and live in relative peace. Granted if he doesn't get dragged into whatever happened in the anime or manga. He didn't want to use Xyz, Synchro or pendulum summoning if he could avoid it.

"You Know, your idea of signing up to duel academy is actually now looking tempting" With a Mused tone in Adrian's voice.

The Girl Blinked for a second before replying "This years entrance exam's are actually in the next two weeks". The Girl looked at Adrian and smiled. Happy that she at least helped somebody. But she kept secret the reason she wanted to go to duel academy.

However it seemed like fate had other plans. As a guy on a Motorcycle that she recognized was waving her over. It was then she had to say the word she didn't want to say. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now" The girl's voice had solemn inflection. She seemed a bit depressed at the fact that her time with Adrian was short.

It was then the Adrian smiled "Hey Don't worry, I'm well meet each other again soon enough".

Adrian's remark had managed to cheer the girl up slightly, the girl chuckled "Please call me Blair".

"Adrian, Adrian Sexton" he called to her. Before seeing her wave him goodbye one last time. Before getting in the side card of the motorcycle and heading off.

Adrian knew he would be running into her again sooner or later at duel academy.

"Well, that was honestly unexpected" chuckling to himself. Before proceeding to finish off his meal before it got cold.

He was going to en roll into duel academy. But first Adrian needed to prepare his things and prepare a few decks for use.

Later on that day

Adrian had locked his apartment door out of common sense. Apart from his cards there was nothing worth stealing in there. Walking down the street, he was thinking about his plan to en roll into the academy. That was until he ran into a few problems.

First he didn't have a proper Duel disk. Second He had no idea where the nearest entrance exam centre was. Third he had no smart phone, didn't bother to buy one and doubted that it would work here.

That and he three weeks to prepare and get through the entrance exam's. First priority was to hunt for as much information on the entrance exam's for duel academy as possible. Second would be to buy a duel disk so he could practice. Though from what he recalled didn't the students get issued a duel disk after enrolling anyway? That was something he'd have to figure out himself.

There was also the issue he maybe unable to use some of his more modern cards like his dimension dragons or speed warrior in public without attracting lots of attention. As it might attract the wrong crowd.

Bringing a hand up Adrian counted the things he need to do "OK first off, get information on where the entrance exam for duel academy and figure out where I am" Holding his hand up bringing two fingers up "Second find and buy a duel disk".

In Adrian's mind there was nagging sensation that this might easier said than done. Can't help but try right. Then there was the problem with decks. He couldn't use any of his more powerful cards without attracting attention. So his pool of cards was now more limited. Then something jogged his memory.

Adrian had a couple of old deck lists he used to play. One of them was an ancient gear deck and the other was generic Burn Deck. Those he could use in public without anyone batting an eye.

"Well the good news is I got the deck problem about sorted" Sighing at the fact that he at least had a couple of decks he could use. But he needed to not panic. Panicking never got anyone, anywhere.

What was worse was that he only had two weeks to get ready.

Slapping himself in the face Adrian Remarked "Damn it! Should have asked Blair about the exam's".

Shaking his head at his mistake. Adrian walked aimlessly around the surrounding block. Not to mention that he had to wait before they even will accept applications.

Walking down the streets within the city block he was in. Looking around and getting accustomed to his new city.

Scratching his head he had a thought. "You know getting to know the local folk's isn't a bad thing" Adrian mused to himself.

After all what's the worse that can happen during the next fortnight?

Meanwhile in the duel spirit world that day

Winged Kuriboh felt like an anomaly had happened in the human world. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Though he knew it was less about what but who came into their version of the human world.

Ancient Fairy Dragon, however could feel a rift in void that separated dimensions open. She had sensed a new arrival in the human world. There was only one thing that came her mind.

What was going on? Why did it feel like that something was off?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Right So I have to thank those who brought up the issues with the first version of this chapter. I had to admit this was kind of too convenient for a first draft. hopefully this is at least slightly better from a story perspective.**

 **After all there's no such thing as true perfection. After all if everything was 100% perfect life would be boring.**


	2. Day 2

**The Next Day**

Day two and Adrian had made next to no progress. Adrian over the course of yesterday reluctantly admitted that yes, though his cards are powerful.

Without a Microchip in or on them anywhere, they were effectively useless. Sitting at the table in his apartment's kitchen. It was a very simple kitchen with an open floor plan to the living quarters.

"Fuck, stuck in a new dimension with cards that I can't use" Adrian slammed his head on the table. "Shit, come on Adrian think!" tapping his fingers rapidly on the surface of the table frantically trying to think of something.

It was then a few ideas started to form in his head. Even if they were spotty at the moment. But he decided to go over them in his head for this morning. Sitting back up, he supported his head with one of his arms. Adrian now had a few plans' forming in his head.

The first one was to have someone install microchips so that he could use them with kaiba's solid vision technology. Thinking about it he hit a major snag. "Hang on wouldn't have seto kaiba, made a patch to prevent counterfeit cards from being used by now?" Adrian tapped his feet for a few seconds thinking that possibility over. Adrian let out a sigh "Well, looks like the first idea though good might have some complication's, namely how can I make that plan work?".

Using his free hand he tapped his index on the table for a few minutes. Slowly an idea of how to make this idea work begun to form. If he could convince either Pegasus or Seto kaiba that he was from another dimension maybe they could help him in that aspect. "Now which one should I try to meet first?" shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

After all like bastion put it 'luck tended to favor the prepared'. In dead silence, he weighed another pair of options.

On one hand, he could approach Seto kaiba. The man's company were the ones who made the solid vision technology possible. Though there was also the fact that Adrian did have a few blue-eye's related cards in his collection. If Seto kaiba saw them, then the plan would go down the gutter very quickly.

On the other hand, there was Pegasus himself. The guy who invented the card game, who also was the former owner of the millennium eye. Though without enough evidence of Adrain being from another dimension he doubted that the CEO of industrial illusions would believe him fully. Sure it was a long shot, but if he could pull it off he would very likely have a large card pool to use. Plus he could get a part-time job. So he could earn cash while he had time off from education.

Though Pegasus, like any leader of a major corporation. Was a very busy man, so if the redhead wanted to talk to him. Adrian would have to book a meeting him when he was not busy. Plus if Adrian could find any more evidence that made the trip with him over to the yugiverse. Then that might actually help his case. Of course, that was if any of his other pieces of yu-gi-oh merchandise actually made it over with him.

"Damn it, self-insert fan fiction makes this look so easy"

It seemed like this was actually harder than he thought.

 **Later on in the afternoon**

It was now in the very early afternoon, Adrian after eating lunch was on his computer doing research on the duel academies. As they were on his agenda since Blair mentioned signing up for it. Though something he'll never know is if she'll even get past the radar on her first exam.

However, the one academy that Adrian had been planning on going to. Was the one owned by Kaibacorp and it's CEO Seto kaiba himself.

He doubted that Blair would be allowed in the academy easily. It was much more likely. If the anime was to go by. She'd possibly enroll into one of the other academies and then transfer.

"Information is ammunition, after all," Adrian muttered under his breath. His face showing hints of worry. Unsure if he'll ever get his preparations done. There was the real possibility that he could fail.

Then again, nothing is certain. At least not yet.

"OK, Let's go over my options for problem number one" "First I could go to either Industrial Illusions or Kaibacorp to get my cards to work with the solid vision technology".

"The second option, which is more expensive is to restart from scratch" which was something Adrian did not want to do. Since he didn't have an income to support such an investment.

His second problem could be solved if he could find either a second-hand or new duel disk on sale. Though he may need to update its software to make the practice and use of some of the more advanced summoning mechanics. Such as synchro and xyz summoning compatible. Pendulum Summoning would almost certainly need him to get a custom duel disk.

Adrian could try to get this stuff discreetly, but stealth was never one of his strong suites.

"I'm going to have to make an effort" "Though I have to admit this will be much harder to pull off".

It was that or he'll have to get lucky and find someone with connections to both companies. Whether the latter is possible. It was a very short chance of happening.

Though if he could pull all this off before the deadline. Though for Adrian it would take a miracle to pull this off.

 **Later that night**

It was getting late and earlier there were signs of rain coming in. Adrian was musing over the idea of proving his extra-dimensional existence by transcribing certain secret events such as the ceremonial duel between Atem and Yugi. It could work as that would also make sense to show them his abnormal cards.

Rubbing his chin he sighed. There was still the very real possibility of this plan failing. The rain that had started to hit his bedroom window helped give him at the least some relaxation.

"Still there's the possibility that both of them might not believe me" Adrian let a frown form on his lips "Even if confronted with the fact I have knowledge of secret events".

Rubbing has faced. Drain let out a yawn. Taking a look around his room he saw something strange outside.

"What's that?" Getting up he took a closer look at who or what was outside. What he saw was not what he expected.

Outside he caught the sight of a draconian silhouette. Adrian squinted his eyes trying to make it out but to no avail. A bead of cold sweat when he saw the beasts glowing eyes. Those heterochromatic eyes of ruby-red and emerald-green.

Rubbing his eyes for a second. The dragon that he saw now vanished. "Am I seeing things?" Adrian swore with a gobsmacked face. That he saw something that felt familiar to him.

Shaking his head the redhead said, "Was I seeing things or was that a duel monsters spirit I saw?". Unsure of what he saw that night. Clearly, that couldn't have been a duel monster he saw.

Shaking his head. Adrian headed over to his bed once more.

He still had time to think it over. But if he wanted to make his cards compatible with the solid vision. Adrian had to take a chance. Even if there was a high risk of failure. He would at least try.

But for now, he should hit the hay for tonight. He felt like he done enough for today.

 **Author's note: Not as much dialogue in this chapter since it only features Adrian Sexton. Though this chapter did give me an idea of what his mind is most likely like.**

 **I also have to thank Zero Slash One for pointing out a major issue that most Yu-Gi-Oh self-inserts, in general, would likely face. That being the fact that, Adrian may have powerful cards. Due to the lack of solid vision compatibility, he can't use them at least not right off the bat.**


	3. Day 3&4

**The Day After**

Adrian Sexton had taken the last two days purely doing research, not only the duel academies. But also on Kaibacorp and Industrial Illusions. Of course apart from the fact that some of the information was fairly useful. The rest didn't really call him back and tell him anything of note.

Then he looked out at the rain that was pouring on an off since yesterday. Wearing some plain looking red pajamas. He changed into after showering. He had not been long since had to breakfast. Watching out the living room window, he sighed.

Still, what was that dragon he saw last night?

"Maybe I'm currently overthinking things" making a shrug as Adrian rolled his eyes "Anyway I might as well head out for today".

Hopefully, Adrian could find someone to assist him with his card problem. Though one can not hope. Going into his bedroom, he went to change his clothes out for this rainy day.

Coming out of his apartment and out into the lobby of the building. He had changed into some plain clothes with a green raincoat, and a red and grey color scheme for his shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes. Looking out at the wet street, he shook his head and walked out the door.

 **Later on that morning**

Adrian had walked for a while since he had eaten breakfast. Looking around to get a better idea of where he might be. His cards and duel disk problem can wait for now. Right now the more pressing matter was to determine where he actually was.

Maybe he could ask around while looking around. Taking a left into a nearby park, walking along the path, he then looked down at his watch. The time was eleven forty-eight. Nearly time for him to have lunch.

Looking around Adrian let out a smile "Well. The rain is nice and all but" "I still don't know the name of the city I'm in". Shaking his head, he decided to see if there were any mobile fast food joints in the park that was open today.

Looking ahead, he kept walking down the concrete path. A few minutes passed until he came across an open hot dog trailer. His train of thought being distracted by the rumbling from his stomach. Without thinking, Adrian walked over to the stand, in his mind ready to put his order.

It was then Adrian was greeted by an African American looking man in his twenties. The men looked to Adrian. Then the man smiled "Sup, what would it be?".

Adrian snapped out of his thoughts "Oh, sorry I was in deep thought there" He could return to what he was thinking about later on, for now, he had to focus on the present "yeah, could I have a double cheeseburger with a coffee please".

The owner gave him a quick salute and said "OK coming right up" as the man got to work he asked Adrian "Now I don't mean to pry but what were you thinking about?".

Adrian Blinked out of his thoughtful stupor and looked at the owner and said: "I'm not sure which city I'm in and if you've met any kaibacorp or industrial illusions employees recently today".

"Hmm, Let me think" The owner humming as he was thinking "Well no one from either company, has come by as of late".

Adrian Flinched as this could end up putting his plans for a major setback. Though this might end up making it harder for him to get back into practice with his dueling long term.

Clicking a pair of fingers in his free hand the dark-skinned cook then said "Though what I do know" taking a minute to catch his breath "Is that Mokuba Kaiba likes to walk through this park once in while, on his way to visit his brother Seto Kaiba".

Adrian pinched his cheek, not sure if this was true, but this was the only lead he had at the moment smiling he said: "I see, thanks".

Taking a few minutes to finish up and pack the young mans order, the owner said "It's alright" placing the two items in front of Adrian "Anyway here's your burger and coffee".

Handing the man some of the money from his wallet to pay for the food Adrian Sexton took his meal and said: "Thank you". Before walking away and through the park attempting to find a sheltered place to eat.

Stopping underneath a set of benches with a large roofed structure protecting them from the rain. Taking a place on the nearest bench, Adrian looked over in the distance to see the Kaiba Corporation branch building for domino city.

Taking a sip from his coffee he hoped that he could get to the academy island and get his cards converted to the solid vision technology.

Quietly munching on his burger whilst thinking about his next move. Until his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of footsteps behind him. Looking back, he saw someone that he thought would be unlikely to encounter.

The young man he saw walking down the path was none other than Mokuba Kaiba. Not much did change about Mokuba's appearance, apart from the fact that he was now taller and had a more distinctive attire. Mokuba's current hairstyle looked similar enough that Adrian could tell that this was likely to be Mokuba Kaiba.

That was when Adrian realized the latter had noticed him staring at Mokuba. Who was now a mere two meters away from him? "Sorry for Staring at you, good sir" shaking his head as Adrian said that. Mokuba gave Adrian an understandable perplexed yet understanding expression.

Mokuba waved "It's alright", before taking a seat down in the corner on the opposite side of the bench that Adrian sat.

They simply sat there initially not paying too much attention to each other. A few minutes passed before Adrian let out a sigh and said with a frustrated look in his eye "I honestly need my cards looked at by both Pegasus and Seto Kaiba" taking some time to catch his breath.

Not long after within the heat of the moment Adrain added: "But still, I don't think the latter would take too kindly if he finds out that there are there are not only the original Blue-eye's White Dragon". Taking no less than half a minute he shook his head slowly as he said: "But also different varieties of blue-eye's in my card collection".

Adrian made an error, as he forgot that Seto Kaiba's Younger brother was sitting there when he said those things.

Mokuba looked over at Adrian with a glint of both curiosity and worry in his eyes "Wait a minute you said you had blue-eye's cards right?".

Adrian Blinked "Yes why?".

Mokuba looked at Adrian anxiously "you see, my brother would be interested in those cards of yours" taking a few minuted to formulate an end to his statement Mokuba gathered the strength to say the words that he was concerned to say "Though I'm not sure what he will do when he meets you".

Adrian let out a sigh, this was possibly going much harder than he anticipated "I see, well then see you".

When all was finally done Adrian had finally returned home. Unsure of whether his chance encounters was a blessing or a curse.

He hoped it was not the latter.


End file.
